


Strip Tease

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cum in panties, Established Relationship, Fishnets, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Panties, Strip Tease, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Barry has a surprise for Brian in the form of black, lace panties and fishnet stockings.





	Strip Tease

Barry couldn’t help but squirm around in his chair as he worked on a video. He was thankful that he had his own office now so no one could see, and come over and ask what was wrong. That was a question he didn’t want to answer.

Tonight, Barry was going over to Brian’s and had planned to surprise him. They had been dating for a while, and while Brian was quite tame in the bedroom, Barry knew that it was more for his sake, and this was a good way to let Brian know that it was okay if he wanted to experiment with different kinks. He himself had one in mind already, and he just hoped that Brian would be okay with it because right now he felt ridiculous.

Under his clothes Barry was wearing a pair of black lacey panties, as well as fishnet stockings. When he put them on this morning he thought they looked good; he looked good, but what would Brian think? Barry had assumed that Brian would like this, but he could be wrong. At the very least Barry knew that Brian was excited for tonight, he could tell because of the way that Brian’s face lit up when Barry whispered that he had a surprise for him when they got home.

Barry continued to get on with his work, still moving around in his seat as he tried and failed to get used to the feeling of the silky material. He wouldn’t say the panties were uncomfortable, just different. Due to his constant movement, the panties were rubbing against his cock and he could feel them becoming wet with pre-cum. The urge to jerk himself off was strong, but he had to ignore it.

A couple hours passed when Brian knocked on Barry’s office door. Barry knew who it was before he even opened the door and his heart was racing. He hoped that tonight would go right, or at the very least would be an amusing story that wasn’t too humiliating.

“Ready to go?” Brian asked, trying to hide his eagerness. He wanted to know what Barry had planned, even if it was just ordinary sex, a blowjob, even a handjob, he wanted to spend time with Barry. It didn’t even have to be sexual, but the way Barry told him he had a surprise was too suggestive for just chilling out, watching a movie and eating pizza, not that it wasn’t a classic date night.

“Yeah, let me just grab my stuff.” Barry made his way out to the main office area, almost going the wrong way to where he left his bag. The renovation was still fairly new and Barry wasn’t used to it. He liked that things were more organised, and how much more space there was, but sometimes he missed the homelier feel, but it still felt like home, so he didn’t mind too much, plus having his own office had its benefits.

Brian drove them to what had quickly become their house. When Dan and Barry decided that it was time that they both got a place of their own, Barry had some trouble with his deal on a house not going through due to some last-minute issue. Due to the timing, Barry wasn’t going to be able to stay in his apartment building, and needed a place to say. He was happy enough to just stay at the Grump space, it wasn’t a problem, but Brian insisted that he stay at his house until he found a house he could afford. Weeks turned into months, and Brian found himself not wanting Barry to leave, and Barry couldn’t find a better house than the one he shared with Brian. They had already been dating for almost two years at this point and Brian proposed that he and Barry continue living together. It was a big step, but it didn’t feel as big as they thought it would. Probably because they had already been living together for months, and Barry already had his own key, their stuff was all mingled together.

Barry smiled at the memories of them moving in together officially. None of their friends were surprised, in fact, they had suspected that it would happen sooner rather than later. That didn’t stop them from celebrating, and Dan spent some time getting back at Brian for a lot of his teasing.

“You okay Bear?”

Barry hadn’t even noticed that he had spaced out or that they were home, and blushed, before nodding and removing his seat belt. Brian raised an eyebrow as a way of subtly asking what Barry was thinking about.

“Just remembering when we moved in together,” Barry explained with a small, shy smile.

Brian smiled back before getting out of the car, he went to walk over and open Barry’s door for him, but Barry had already gotten out of the car. He jokingly complained about Barry ruining his attempt to be romantic, and Barry told him that he could open the front door for him them.

“After you m’lady,” Brian bowed and Barry couldn’t help but giggle.

“Thank you, my lord.” He felt a lot calmer now that he was actually around Brian, not that he wasn’t still nervous.

Brian closed the door behind him and toed off his shoes. Barry stood there, knowing that he should also take his shoes off but it would reveal the stockings. He knew he should have worn longer jeans, or socks over them, would that have been ridiculous?

“Barry?” Brian could tell that something was up with Barry and he wondered if it was due to the surprise he had mentioned earlier. He was about to say that it was okay if Barry was having second thoughts, but Barry spoke before he could.

“I um, need to get some stuff ready, for, y’know…” Barry felt flustered, but he wanted to do this. He could already feel himself growing hard at the thought, knowing how close he is to this actually happening. Brian could tell that Barry wanted to do whatever it was that he had planned, he always got flustered when talking about sex, especially if he really wanted something.

“Okay, want me to wait in the bedroom?”

Barry nodded. Brian gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Barry then took his shoes off, and looked down at the fishnet material. He had always found fishnet clothing sexy, but he had no idea that wearing fishnet stockings would make him feel sexy. Part of him wondered if he should have shaved, but he pushed that thought away, knowing that Brian wouldn’t care either way, so he shouldn’t either. He was a hairy guy and shaving would have taken a long time, and would have been harder to hide from Brian. Hiding the clothing was hard enough.

Barry took another moment to make sure that he was ready before making his way to the bedroom. He slowly opened the door, and saw that Brian was sat on the bed waiting for him, fully dressed, a seductive smile on his face.

“I’ve been thinking about this all-day Barry, wondering what you have in store for me,” Brian teased. He was rubbing his crotch slowly as he watched Barry walk in. It was clear that he was hard, Brian’s jeans did nothing to hide it.

Barry quickly set his phone on the small table in their room and pressed play on the playlist he had made of sensual sounding songs. He had tried to find songs that Brian liked or that he thought Brian would like, hoping that would help.

Brian quickly caught on to what Barry had planned, his eyes trailing down Barry’s body as he started swaying his hips back and forth. He saw the fishnet material covering Barry’s feet and a gasp caught in the back of his throat and he started palming himself faster, no longer teasing himself.

Barry turned to face Brian, slightly afraid in case Brian looked disgusted, but he was met with a face filled with lust. Although he was still a bit nervous, the fact that Brian was enjoying himself, he was actually getting turned on by this, gave Barry the confidence to continue.

Slowly and carefully, Barry undid the zipper to his jeans, giving Brian the smallest glace at the lacy material of his panties. At this point Brian was also undoing his jeans, pulling both them and his underwear down just enough for him to pull his cock out. He let out a gasp at the feeling of skin touching skin. Barry couldn’t believe that he had gotten Brian this worked up. He was usually so composed.

Playing with the bottom of his t-shirt Barry teasingly removed it at a slow pace. He had considered wearing a button-down shirt, but after practising while Brian wasn’t at home Barry had found that it took too long to undo all the button and he had to considerate on the shirt more than trying to be sexy. He still fumbled a little bit when getting his head out from the shirt, but Brian either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

Barry could feel his face growing a deeper shade of red than it already was, as he slipped his jeans off, making sure of shake his hips to help them slip off easier. He had to admit, stripteases were not easy and he had a new-found respect for people who did them on a regular basis.

Brian, although he was already aware that Barry was wearing panties and stockings, he was still in awe when Barry revealed them. He looked so beautiful, his body flushed a dusty pink colour, but he still radiated confidence as he bent down to pick up his clothing, letting Brian get a view of how the black lace clung to his ass.

Barry chucked his clothes on the chair near the table, before turning back to Brian, whose eyes were locked on Barry. His cock was coated in a layer of pre-cum, and he felt himself growing closer to orgasm just watching Barry, who was now practically strutting over to him. Brian wondered what Barry would look like in a pair of black heels, and the thought caused him to let out a loud moan of Barry’s name.

“You… You like what you see?” Barry questioned, his tone halfway between nervous and cocky. Brian found it adorable and he might have even laughed if he wasn’t so turned on. Barry was stood right in front of him, and Brian could see how hard Barry was through the slightly transparent material. The panties were also becoming soaked.

The thought of Barry cumming in the panties was what made Brian see stars, and suddenly he was cumming all over his hand, some of it landing on Barry, who was shocked to see Brian cum not only so quickly, but so intensely. He felt a sense of pride that he had done that, he had made Brian feel that good.

“Fuck Barry… look-look so fucking good like that,” Brian moaned, his voice breathless and wanton.

“Want to see you cum in those pretty panties for me,” Brian admitted, his dominant side coming out for the first time tonight. Although Barry was incredibly turned on he’d been focusing so hard on his performance for Brian that he had neglected his own erection.

Brian pulled Barry onto his lap, and Barry got the hint. He started grinding down on Brian’s thighs, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last long. The feeling of the silky lace sliding against his cock, the stockings slipping down his legs, and the slight feeling of humiliation due to the fact that he was about to get off while humping Brian’s thighs.

Barry let out small whines and groans at the thought of Brian humiliating him, while he also thought about Brian praising him, telling him how good he looks.

“You sound so fucking cute Barry, so needy. Cum for me Bear, cum in your panties.”

Barry let out a loud groan as he came from Brian’s praise, his thrusts becoming more erratic, and Brian held him in place so he didn’t fall off or hurt either of them. Brian loved seeing Barry come undone like this.

“That’s a good boy,” Brian whispered in Barry’s ear once Barry began to come down from his orgasm. The praise made Barry’s cock throb again, but he knew he couldn’t get hard so soon after orgasming. Brian smirked, knowing the effect he was having on his boyfriend.

“Looks like someone has a bit of a praise kink.”

“Shut up,” Barry mumbled, giggling slightly, still high on lust as he snuggled into Brian. He had been so scared that Brian might not like this, but he had no reason to worry. With Brian, he always felt safe, and he knew Brian liked to tease, but he would never tease him about something like this, well not in a malicious way at least, Barry knew he wasn’t going to hear the end of this, especially the fact that he has a praise kink anytime soon. Not that he minded.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: 
> 
> Fic blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner 
> 
> Art blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/red-retro-rose


End file.
